Various wireless communications standards, each employing different frequency bands, may be implemented within a single communication device. Such a device typically includes, for each implemented wireless standard, a transceiver connected to one or more antennas. Incoming signals are received at the antenna, demodulated by the transceiver, and transmitted at a baseband frequency to downstream processing hardware for further treatment. However, baseband transmissions from a transceiver corresponding to one standard may generate undesirable interference detectable by the antenna corresponding to another standard.